Drama Queen
by Lita Black
Summary: Ella es la Reina del Drama. Él es el Rey de los cínicos. Empezaron a danzar mucho tiempo atrás y ya no pueden detenerse. Una pulsera, regalo de otros tiempos, no puede detener la pieza que están interpretando.


Giró su cabeza sorprendida por la ventisca que entraba por su –anteriormente cerrada- ventana y supo exactamente qué encontraría milésimas de segundos antes de observar la caja de terciopelo negro que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Negó con la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro.

-Nunca dejarás de ser la reina del drama, querida.

Con la pulsera de plata entre sus dedos, Caroline se volteó con gesto resignado y la mirada cansada.

-Hace tiempo que ese papel lo delegué en Elena. A ella le va mejor, con todo eso de 'hoy él, mañana aquel', 'Soy la doble y me quieren matar', 'Tengo un hermano drogadicto' y 'La falda no me combina con los tacones'

De la garganta de Klaus surgió una carcajada socarrona y una sonrisa cómplice. La miró directamente a los ojos como si eso explicara todo.

Lo hacía. Pero Caroline no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

El vampiro original rodó los ojos y masculló algo que, en los oídos superdesarrollados de la chica sonó como: 'complicadas'

-Dejaste tu regalo de cumpleaños en mi casa-. Explicó, finalmente.

-Y tu capacitada mente que vivió más de mil años no comprende que cuando una chica hace eso quiere decir que no lo quiere.

-Es tu regalo-. La voz de Klaus fue una mezcla de rabia y diversión-. Y siempre será tu regalo, no importa cuantas veces peleamos.

-Y no importa cuántas veces peleemos tú siempre interpretas que quiero seguir viéndote-. Extendió la mano con la intención de devolverle el regalo, pero el vampiro rechazó la pulsera, cruzándose de brazos. Por un instante en su rostro se reflejó el asesino que podía llegar a ser, al segundo siguiente seguía siendo Klaus.

A veces, no lograba entender cómo no estaba aterrada en presencia de aquel vampiro.

-¿Sabes? Te contaré algo que aprendí en "mis más de mil años". No importa cuántas veces peleemos, no importa cuántas veces me grites o patalees, ni muchos menos importas cuántas veces _olvides_ tus pertenencias en mi casa…siempre volveré a ti, como tú vuelves a mi. Ya empezamos el baile, querida. Ahora estamos destinados a danzar por una eternidad.

Caroline rió mientras aferraba la pulsera con fuerza.

Y ahora, ¿Quién es la reina del drama?

-Tus respuestas ingeniosas siempre son dignas de escuchar. No tengo ningún inconveniente en contestarlas durante el resto de la eternidad…

¿Quién te dijo que quiero pasar la eternidad contigo?-. Reconoció el matiz histérico de su voz, pero no le importó. Klaus sacaba lo peor de ella, ese lado humano que pugnaba por salir. La parte de su ser que quería gritar por no ser elegida la jefa de las porristas y no la vampiro que había aprendido a sobrevivir. Su parte más infantil, su parte más anhelada.

Klaus la tenía rodeada con sus brazos y ella ni había llegado a reaccionar. Realmente eso de ser un original y superarla en poderes era algo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

La boca de él encontró su oído antes que llegara a insultarlo, o intentar alejarlo, o a corresponderle el abrazo. Lo primero que surgiera.

Bueno, quizás no la eternidad. Pero si seguimos contando noches, quién sabe….quizás lleguemos.

El beso que siempre llegaba y se le había hecho costumbre afirmó la propuesta y supo que había perdido la batalla.

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, Klaus. Sigues siendo de las personas más fastidiosas que conozco-. Le espectó cuando recobró el aliento.

-Yo sólo quiero que me lleve a ti. Y si no quieres que siga encontrándote, renuncia a dejar tus pertenencias en mi cama luego de un berrinche.

Caroline agradeció que el vampiro se haya ido dejándole sólo una corriente de aire helado, porque realmente, no encontraba contestación a eso.

* * *

Llevo años sin publicar y no sé cuántos más me tome para volver. Pero la vida me dio miles de apuntes que leer y montones de fallos que resumir, así que me hice un tiempo para darle un pequeño regalo a esas personas que tienden a hacerte un poquito más feliz la existencia. Que una pequeña sonrisa sea la diferencia, amiga.


End file.
